Kingdom Hearts: The War of Light and Dark OC list
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: The Original Characters in my Kingdom Hearts story


Kingdom Hearts

The War of Light and Darkness

OC guide

Tom Marcenik (MrFipps OC that I'm using for my story) An orphan from the Streets of Radiant Garden. With many amazing and sometimes ridiculous powers he presents himself as an a powerful and helpful ally to the Hero's of the Light. He speaks in a thick English accent and has green eyes and long brown hair. His powers include a regenerative healing factor, electro kinesis, advanced magnetism, instantaneous teleportation, and unique arm blades which are shaped like long swords and extend 15 inches from the top of his wrists. He at times seems to be untrustworthy but once he becomes your friend he will not leave you behind. He is the represents Loyalty

Tanith (also an OC of MrFipp that he is letting me use) A mysterious orphan from Radiant Garden. She looks similar to Xehanort and has skills of the power of darkness. She wields the same Keyblade that Riku created from the Hearts of the Seven Princess. She also seems to be highly unstable and considers everyone an enemy and herself as a "Villain fighting for the Good Guys". She posses a Anti-form similar to Sora's but more devastating and less controlled then his. She also has a strange attachment to Riku.

Emily Archuletta- A mysterious girl whom is immensely talented in the art of dance, she was once friends with tom but after some major issues the two ended there friendship sourly. Emily like Tom is an Orphan who grew up at Traverse Town but lives in Radiant Garden. Her fighting style is the mix of dance and her skill with her unique staff which not much is known about. She befriends the hero quickly and soon becomes a stalwart ally in there battles

Drace Kreig- A Keyblade master from Traverse Town who before the current events worked to defeat Sai and preventing him from gaining access to Kingdom Hearts via the Lunar Maidens, after there that he and his friends went low but later resurface to aid the Hero's time to time. He wields a unique duel Keyblade called Dragons Fury. He is a skilled warrior who's power at least equals Leon in battle

Kailanii Star- Drace's girlfriend and second in command, she is a women of exotic appearance and tastes, she also feels she needs to prove herself to Drace. She loves him deeply and wishes to become a skilled warrior like him. She wields an angel themed Keyblade called Seraphs Wing

Daniel Scryth- The complete of organization member Marluxia. He seeks to atone for the crimes of his nobody and seeks to be an ally of the hero's. He retains the powers of his nobody except he doesn't have the same color theme of his nobody. He wields a black and red colored Scythe and now a red petal effect

Kevin Aquadios- The complete of Demyx. He wishes to redeem himself and has joined the side of the hero's. He wields the same item and powers as his nobody. He also retains his cowardly nature that prevents him from moving quickly, but he is truly good hearted and aids them in many major battles

Laynos- A mysterious warrior whom fights for the Alliance of Darkness, he wields a sword that can create infinite copies of itself from each other. He is a complete whos purpose is unknown, what is this warriors true intentions

Sai- The soul barren (name and concept similar to something MrFipp invented) of Isa and Saix. Easily stronger then either of his previous forms as he is a powerful fighter that wields a Scottish Claymore that starts at 28 inches in length, then grows to 58 inches. Then transforms into a sword that looks slightly similar to his original claymore. He serves like before as Xehanort's Second in command and he feeds of the power of the moon, he hates those he is forced to work with and wants to see them die, he becomes bitter enemies with Grimmjow and the two fight multiple times through out the story

Darin- A warrior who is a ally and friend of Axel, he is a fellow master of fire who wields unique weapons and truly wishes to help Sora, but him and Axel are forced to work with The Allience for the time being

These are the most important Ocs in my story, so don't worry these are just a sample of what you will all see as things progress


End file.
